Night on the Roof
by UchihaSora16
Summary: One night Kyo asked Tohru up on to the roof. Chapter 7 just posted. Final chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kyo always liked Tohru from the first time they meet. And Tohru had the same feelings about him too. They could just never show it.

Tohru had been living with the Sohmas for a little over a year now and over that time her feelings for Kyo have been locked up inside herself. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him but she didn't know how he felt about her so she kept it to herself.

*******

Kyo loved Tohru he just didn't know how to express in the right way. He would try to tell her but he would just end up tell her something different or running away or yelling at her.

********

"_Tohru…"Kyo called across the room_

"_Yes, Kyo-Kun,"_

"_I'm hungry,"_

"_Oh, I will go make dinner right away,"_

_I am so stupid why can't I say it to her, Tohru, I love you. Why can't I just say it? Kyo thought to him self._

********

I am so stupid I wish I could just say it.

*******

Tohru was sitting at her desk when a kite flew through the window. Written on the kite was "Meet me on the roof," that was it. Tohru had to put in no thought to who it was from. Shigure was in town on a business meeting. And Yuki was still at school for a student council meeting. _Maybe I should go I wonder what he wants; maybe he will teach me something. _Tohru gave up wondering and climbed up the ladder on the side of the house. By the time she got up there Kyo was already up there with a meal and candles. _So sweet. _Tohru sat down across from Kyo. For the first time Kyo smiled a little.

"Thanks for coming up here,"

"You're welcome,"

"Tohru…"

She said nothing.

He took in a deep breath, "Iloveyou,"

Tohru smiled. "I love you, too,"

Kyo was thankful that after all this time he could finally say to her.

*******

They ate Kyo's dinner. And then laid next to each other, hand in hand and watched the sun set below the horizon. They fell asleep as then sun went behind the mountains. The next morning as the sun rose, Tohru woke to Kyo starring at her. They both smiled. Then they hear a voice. "Did you to spend the night up here?" Then Shigure popped up at the top off the ladder. "Hai, I am so sorry," Tohru answered in a panic.

"There is no need to apologize, Tohru" Kyo answered in a surprisingly sweet voice. "And you dog need to mined your own business," Kyo yelled at Shigure. And he slide back down the ladder.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry For any Japanese words here are a few that I use. I do not own Fruit basket

Hai- means yes  
Arigatou-Mean thank you  
I am not sure if I will use these but here they are any ways  
Sugoi-Means Cool  
Suge-means Awesome  
For any other ones you can e-mail me

Chapter 2

"Yes, I would love to," Kyo smiled and moved closer to her.

Tohru turned and smiled at Kyo. He then leaned in for a very gentle , but passionate kiss. When the sun began to hind behind the trees they headed home. They were bout half way home when Tohru asked, "Kyo if I got on your back would you transform?"

"I'm not sure do you want to try,"

"Please I don't think I can walk anymore and I want to be closer to you," She admitted.

"Alright it is fine with me,"

She smiled and climbed on to his back. "Arigatou," She kissed him on the cheek. When they got back to the house Tohru had fallen sleep. Kyo carried her up to her room where he very gently placed her on the bed, pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the head. "I love you," He whispered before he stepped out of the room. Kyo fell asleep thinking about Tohru and only her.

****************

He woke up in the middle of the night and all he could think about was his dream.

_Kyo was sitting in Akito's house waiting for the reason that he had been called there. Finally Akito spoke. "Kyo why did you keep this from me?" she said in a sweet, caring voice_

_Kyo was silent_

_Akito turned and slapped Kyo in the face. "ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" She screamed_

_"I don't have to tell you anything," Kyo spoke very calmly for once._

_She screamed ,"GET OUT!"_

_Kyo got up and walked outside to where Tohru was standing will their baby on her arms. Kyo smiled and kissed them both. Just then Aktito came charging out of her house wielding a knife. "YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed and stabbed Tohru , then the baby._

Kyo then woke up

************************

Kyo shot out of bed and ran as quietly as possible to Tohru's room, where she was still fast asleep. Kyo breathed a sigh a relief.

"Kyo........ Is that you?" Tohru asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, sorry I woke you up," Kyo said queitly as he walked over to her bed.

"That's OK," Tohru sat up and smiled at Kyo as he sat down next to her. "Why did you come in here any way,"

"I had a horrible dream about you I had to to make sure it wasn't real,"

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine,"

"Good I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," Tohru smiled and yawned."I think it was time we went back to sleep," Kyo smiled. He started his back towards the door.

"Will you stay with me,"

"Of course I will," He walked back and sat down next to her. And Kissed her good night.

"I love you, Kyo,"

"I love you too, Tohru,"

**************************

Then next moring Tohru got especially late .

"I wonder were my sweet Tohru is I am hungry,"Shigure complained.

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing," Yuki added

Just then Tohru came running down the stair. "I'm sorry," was all she could say as she ran through the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"There is no rush Tohru-kun,"

"I am sorry I got up so late,"

Kyo then walked in to the room.

"Man you two must have stayed out for a long time last night," Shigure said

"Dog shut...," Was all Kyo could say before he yawned.

Just then Tohru walked in to the room with a platter filled with pancakes, waggles, and strawberries.

"Tohru everything looks lovely," Yuki gleamed as Tohru handed him his meal. Kyo starred at him with an angry glare. THey ate the rest of the meal in complete silence.

"Tohru I think that is the best meal that you have cooked, yet," Shigure saide as he finished his final bit.

"Arigatou!"

******************

The rest of the day everyone spent time doing their own things, except for Tohru and went in to town and got some shopping done. When they came back Tohru cooked lunch. She skipped up stairs afterwards and got ready for her date with Kyo later. AFter she was done, Tohru got out a not pad and wrot a note to Yuki and Shigure. The note read;

Dear Yuki & Shigure,  
I have gone out with Kyo for the rest of the evening, so I won't be here to cooked dinner tonight. I'm sorry. There is some leftovers in the fridge. If you can heat those up , Grest, if not please just order out. We might not be back till late, so don't wait for us. Again I 'm sorry that I am not here. Love, Tohru

After she was doen writting she left the note on the dinning table. She found Kyo waiting by the door. "Are you ready," Kyo asked politly

""Hai, let's go," They headed out the door and in to town. "So where are we going," They were have way in to town.

"I thought I might let you decided,"

*******************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter I will be posting the next one some time soon and I realy need some Ideas or how long I should make it please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru smiled, "Wonderful I say we go to the amusement park, if that's not a problem"

"Not a problem at all," Kyo took Tohru's hand and they headed across town. When they got there Kyo bought their ticket, plus 100 game tickets for the arcade.

"Why did you get so many tickets?"

"Why?" So we could have lots of fun and then we can spend more time here which also mean that I get to spend more time with you," He handed Tohru the tickets, which she stuck in her bag, and took hold of her hand once again. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's get on the Ferris wheel," Tohru tugged him through the crowded park to the center. Where they saw Kisa and Hiro getting on the Ferris wheel also. "Look there is Kisa and Hiro we should say hi,"

"Oh, great,"

"Kisa! Hiro!" Tohru yelled across the top of everyone's heads as she waved them down. Kisa had also seen Tohru and Kyo so she waved back just as enthusiastically as Tohru, as she got on the ride. Kyo then pulled Tohru on to the ride after them. When they were both seated and the ride started to move Kyo moved too, closer to Tohru. "I'm really glade you agreed to come with me today,"

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," Tohru leaned her head on to Kyo's shoulders, as he embraced her, the only way he could with out transforming, with one arm. But soon after that the ride ended and they had to separate. Kisa and Hiro were waiting for them as they got off.

"Onee-Chan," Kisa ran and gave Tohru a bone-crushing hug.

"What are you two doing here all by yourselves," Tohru asked.

"We aren't by our by ourselves mommy and daddy are over there," Kisa pointed over to where the arcade was located. "Kisa wanted to ride the Ferris wheel, so I took her,"

"You're the one who wanted to ride the Ferris wheel," Hiro blushed.

"How 'bout we take you back," Tohru asked

"Perfect," Tohru grabbed Kisa hand and they headed for the arcade.

"_This was suppose to be just me and her to day, but then she had to ruin it_," Both Kyo and Hiro thought as they found the two girls.

*******************

The rest of the day Tohru spent most of her time with Kisa instead of with Kyo. Around 6 Kyo finally couldn't take it anymore. "Shouldn't you be getting home," Kyo added with angry rising in his voice.

"Yeah, Kisa we better go,"

"Ok, Bye Onee-chan, Kyo," Kyo waved good bye with the cheesiest grin on his face. When they could no longer she either of them, Tohru turned to Kyo. "I'm sorry,"

"Yeah you better be, I mean I'm sorry, too"

"Why are you sorry,"

"About my anger,"

"I think you did wonderful, I am the only one who needs to say I'm sorry,"

"Ok,"

"Are we going home now," Tohru asked to change the subject.

"Not at all we've got to eat right,"

"Yeah, were should we go."

"I know where follow me," And Kyo dragged her through town until they came to a cute little corner shop named Miki's.

"I love it is so cute,"

"Miki's has great food we went here once for Shigures birthday," They walked in and the hostess, greeted them.

"Welcome to Miki's, how may I help you,"

"We would like a table for two,"

"Alright follow me, please," They followed her to a spot were there was hardly any people.

"Arigatou," Kyo slipped some thing in to the woman's hand. Kyo then sat down across from Tohru who was already seated. It was silent for awhile, but after they ordered, Kyo asked, "So is there anything you want to talk about,"

"Well I was wondering what you put in that woman's hand,"

"I gave her a tip, because I asked her to try and put us some where, were there was nobody around,"

"Oh, why,"

"I want you to feel comfortable and for us to be ourselves, and not worry about any one else,"

"Ok, Well let's talk about you,"

"Umm I don't really here is a good place to talk about me,"

"No I just want to know a little more about you like What's your favorite color?"

"Okay, orange," Tohru continued for the rest of the night asking question, Kyo got a few in there, too. After dinner was over they made their way back to Shigure's House. On their way back Tohru still had a ton of questions for Kyo. They were almost back when Kyo noticed that Tohru was really tired . He stopped and turned around and looked at Tohru, who was just about sleeping on her feet.

"Are you okay, hon.,"

"Yeah, I'm…," Tohru yawned

"I think you should let me carry you the rest of the way back to the house,"

"No, I don't want to trouble…," she yawned again. Kyo walked over to her and she crawled on to his back without anymore protest. He turned his head to look at her. "Tohru…," but she was already asleep. Kyo started his walk back to the house. When Kyo finally got back to the house he took Tohru up to her room and woke her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapter the next one is like 4 times as long I just had writers block. If you have any Ideas PLEASE TELL ME!

Chapter 4

Over the next few months this continued. On the weekdays they would switch back and forth between sleeping in Kyo's or Tohru's because if they ever slept apart neither of them would get one ounce of sleep. And on the weekends, if the weather was nice they fell asleep watching the stars. They went on dates just about every month which left Yuki and Shigure to get take out all the time. But soon it was time for graduation. Then it was over, they were done with High school. It was a couple day's after graduation before anyone knew, Kyo and Tohru had gone up to the lake for a couple of days, by theirselves, even though they were alone 95% of the time. "Tohru what are you going to do now that we graduated,"

"I don't know, what about you,"

"I don't really know, either,"

"I thought about going back to school, but what would I go back to study for,"

"How about a doctor, I think hat is what I will do, so I can help people. I am going to go to school to become a doctor,"

"I think that is wonderful. I will also go with you to become a doctor,"

"We should be heading back to Shigure's,"

"Hai, I wonder how they survived when I wasn't there to cook for them,"

"I'm sure they did fine," Kyo stood up and pulled Tohru up with him.

And they headed back. When they got back Kyo told Shigure the good news. That night Tohru was sitting at her desk thinking about college and what to make for dinner, when a small kite flew through her window and landed perfectly in front of her. She picked up the kite and read what it said. It read "My princess there is a gift on the roof for you, come clam it," Love your prince. Tohru smiled at Kyo's sweet jester. She walked outside and climbed up the ladder, where her prince was waiting with a romantic dinner. "It's beautiful," Tohru said as she sat down next to Kyo. "So are you," "I made everything," was all he said.

"Looks yummy, may I," Kyo waved his hand to tell her she may. They sat there eating in silence for awhile. Which amazed Kyo that after all this time they still never talked while they ate. Not even between bites. They would smile at each other now and then, but never talk. Kyo turned towards Tohru, when they were both done. It seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he was quite. "What is all this for," Tohru asked to break the silence.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me, I already got an apartment in the city,"

"Yes, I would love to," Tohru jumped up, pulling Kyo with her, and kissed him.

"And one more thing, I love you and I want everyone to know that," He got down on one knee. Tohru was stand there on the verge of tears. He grabbed he hand, "Will you marry me,"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry It took so long to get this written I should have the next chapter out soon I have it all written just have to type it.

Chapter 5

Tohru stood in shock trying to process everything. Finally she looked at Kyo who was still kneeling on the ground, "Yes!" Kyo sighed in relief. He slipped the ring on, it was a perfect fit. Without thinking Tohru threw her arms around Kyo and kissed him. Kyo waited for the puff of smoke and the quick transformation to come. But it never did. Tohru finally noticed why Kyo wasn't kissing her back. She pulled back and looked at Kyo, "Does this…,"

"I don't know," Kyo interrupted. They stood in silence as Kyo processed everything.

"Well, lets not let this ruin our moment," Kyo said and Kissed Tohru, sweet and passionately. Tohru smiled as Kyo pulled away. "Why don't we go inside,"

"Yes, let's," They gathered up everything and headed back in to the house. They washed the dishes, and put everything away. "Do you want to do anything before we go to bed,"

"How bout we watch a movie,"

"Perfect," _This gives me a chance to hold her close. Kyo thought. _They sat down on the couch in to the living room and watched the new Bleach movie, Fade to black, I call your Name. Tohru cried when no one remembered Ichigo, Kyo just held her tighter. Tohru fell asleep right at the credits, so Kyo turned everything off and carried her upstairs. "Tohru, you have to wake up, so you can put you pajama's on,"

"Can't I sleep in my clothes,"

"No,"

"Can't you just out, them on you do it all the time," she said still half asleep.

"Only, if you help,"

"K," Tohru lifted her arms and Kyo pulled off her shirt. Then he helped her step out of her skirt. He went over to the dresser and grabbed her tank top and pj shorts. And helped put those on, too. Kyo then took off his clothes so he was just in his boxers, and they climbed in to bed. Tohru places her head on Kyo's chest, as usual.

"Kyo can I ask you something,"

"Yeah, What is it,"

"Do you think the curse is broken,"

"I don't really know I am going to talk to Shigure tomorrow,"

"Can I ask you one more thing,"

Kyo nodded his head.

"When are we going to tell everyone,"

"That were getting married?" Tohru nodded "I suppose we could tell Yuki and Shigure, tomorrow,"

"What about Akito,"

"We'll tell her tomorrow, too, now let's get some sleep," Kyo placed his hand around Tohru in a way they wouldn't be hugging, just incase, and they fell asleep that way.

**************

The next morning Tohru woke up and Kyo was gone as normal. She got dressed and walked down stairs to make breakfast. She had a glow to her as she cleaned the house later that day. It was lunch time and Tohru was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on lunch. Kyo came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "Kyo is that you,"

"How did you know," he asked, as she spun around to face her fiancé.

"No, one else really does that,"

"Figures, Well I cam in here to ask if you wanted to tell them after lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect," They picked up the plates and carried them in to the dinning room. They all ate, and as Yuki was about to leave, Tohru said, "Yuki, will you stay please stay for a minute," He sat back down.

"Well, we have something to tell you," Shigure opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"We're getting married," Yuki got up, "Congratulations," and stormed out of the room.

"That is wonderful you to, but have you talked to Akito, you know she decides everything,"

"Yes, we know," Tohru said

"We are going to talk to her, later today, but we wanted to tell you first,"

"Excellent,"

"Shigure, can we talk to you about something,"

"Yes, What is it," He said in a serious tone.

"Well, I accidentally hugged Kyo last night, but he didn't transform,"

"What you mean the curse is broken,"

"We didn't know that's why we came to you ," Kyo said

"We can check if it isn't just you Kyo, Tohru will you hug me,"

"Yeah, sure," She walked over to Shigure and hugged him like a father and daughter. And yet again no puff of smoke and no animal.

"The curse is broken," Kyo stuttered.

"The curse is broken," Tohru shouted. She turned back towards Kyo and ran. They wrapped their arms around each other for the first (Second really) time and Kyo lifted Tohru off the ground and twirled her around, while kissing her. Yuki came running down in to the room, "What is all the commotion about?" He then saw Kyo and Tohru standing with one arm around the other. "The curse is broken?"

"Yes," Kyo answered

"How,"

"I think it was Tohru's and my feelings for each other,"

"But we are going to talk to Akito in a little while," Tohru said.

"Do you mind if I come, I don't want anything to happen to Tohru again,"

"Feel free, but I will protect her with my life," Tohru turned and smiled at Kyo and kissed him.

The drive over to the main house was very quite. The only noise came from the soft purr of the car and the slow mummer of Kyo and Tohru talking to each other.

"What if Akito says we can't get married?"

"That won't happen, I will make sure of it,"  
""But what if,"

"Then we will move away from her and get married anyway," Tohru looked at Kyo with a frown, she hated to argue with Kyo. One because he always won and two she didn't like to mad at him.

"What is it,"

"I was just hoping that everyone could be there,"

"Like I said I will make sure that you get your perfect wedding," Tohru smiled and kissed Kyo.

"Arigatou,"

"We're her," Yuki said

"Are you ready,"

"Will you be there with me,"

"Always,"

"Then I will always be ready," They got out of the car, everyone was waiting for them. They walked to Akito's House where Kureno was waiting to take them inside. Kyo and Tohru sat in front, and Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori were behind them. Everyone else waited outside silently.

"So what brings you her, Kyo,"

"We have two reasons for coming here,"

"What is the first,"

"We think we broke the curse,"

"WHAT, IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It's true,"

"Don't interrupt me, Shigure," Akito calmed down and asked, "Why do you think that,"

"Well Tohru accidentally hugged me and I didn't change, and then this morning she hugged Shigure and nothing happened,"

"Well well so it was you,"

"Hai," Tohru started to shake a little. Kyo grabbed her hand.

"Kyo,"

"Hai,"

"Have you taken off your bracelet,"

"No,"

"Well that will be the true text, take it off!"

"In here,"

"Yes, Where else, take it off now or I will do it for you,"

Kyo grabbed the bracelet and looked at Tohru. She had a scarred look on her face, but it was also one of love. "It's ok," He mouthed. Kyo slipped the bracelet from his wrist and waited for the worst. But it never came. Tohru looked at Kyo, and he looked back.

They smiled at one another. Akito was standing there with a blank look on her face. "What was the other reason you came here,"

"Well, Tohru and I wanted to get married,"

"Fine whatever,"

"What,"

"Get married I don't care just leave, NOW!"

They all got up and walked quickly out the door.

"The curse is broken," Shigure announced. Everyone Cheered.

"Everyone may I have your attention," Kyo spoke, "Since we are all gathered I , we , I mean would like to tell you that we're getting married," There was an eruption of applause and more cheers, and congratulations, could he heard. Kyo and Tohru somehow made it out of the crowd and in the one of the gardens. They found a bench to sit on that over looked the koi pond. "Tohru,"

"Yes, Kyo,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," She kissed him.

**************************

Hope you liked it wait for the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait but I can only type it all on the weekends but school is almost out so I should have them out quicker. I hop you enjoy this chapter I am almost done with this story but I am thinking about writing a short like 2 chapter sequal.

Chapter 6

The next week they moved out of the house, and in to the city. Tohru got a job even though she didn't need to. Through out the rest of the summer Kyo took Tohru on millions of dates. Summer was coming to a close, they enrolled in college. Tohru's friend Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki came to visit the couple often. One night they all went out to eat. "So, Tohru when are you guys actually getting married?"

"I don't Know, but I don't want to miss school so when we do it will be when we graduate or during the summer," For the rest of the night that was all they talked about it made Kyo a little mad. When they got home they sat down and watched their favorite shows. As they waited for the commercials to pass, Kyo asked, "Do you really want to get, married soon,"

"What? As long as I am with you it doesn't matter to me,"

"Glade to hear that," At lunch the next day, Kyo asked, "Do you want to get married after we graduate,"

"Are we still on this subject,"

Kyo nodded.

"I don't know do you think that is better,"

"Yes and No,"

"What's the No,"

"Then I have to wait to marry you, but it doesn't matter I would wait until the end of time for you,"

"And the yes,"

"That way we don't have to worry about school or anything,"

"Then I say we wait,"

"That sound good to me," Tohru smiled and Kyo kissed her.

**********************

The years flew by like it never happened, but those years where the best that Kyo and Tohru had had so far. And Graduation was only 6 months away, which meant that the wedding was only 8 months away. Every now and then Arisa and Saki would stop by and they would plan something for the wedding. Which made Kyo very angry inside, luckily he never showed this anger, otherwise he would get beaten senseless by Arisa. If the wedding was up to Kyo, which it wasn't, he couldn't even pick out his tux, the wedding would be so simple that it took 2 minutes and it was over. One day the girls took Tohru out shopping to buy a dress. _It's a good thing that the main house is paying for this wedding otherwise Tohru wouldn't get her dream wedding. _Kyo thought as he waited at home for Tohru to get back. The days kept on flying by and as the wedding got closer so did graduation. Which meant studying, a lot. Kyo was happy that Tohru was finally focused on something other that the wedding. They had one week before finals and Kyo and Tohru were taking a break from studying and were watching Code Geass. Tohru paused the TV and turned to Kyo. "What is it, honey?"

"Kyo are you annoyed,"

"With what?"

"With the wedding, of course,"

"Umm…,"

Tohru was starting to get a little annoyed herself, but with Kyo, which rarely happened. Then it hit her. She climbed on to Kyo's lap and started to kiss him. "Are you annoyed with the wedding," Tohru asked again as she moved down his neck. Kyo was speechless, Tohru never did anything like this, he tried to talk, but nothing came out. Tohru kept working her way down, she got to his stomach, "Are you annoyed with the wedding," she asked once again.

"Yes, just a little," Kyo finally got out.

"That's what I wanted to hear," She climbed off and sat back down on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you know better that anyone I don't really like stuff like this, I like private things,"

"Yes, I know, but you still should have told me,"

"I know I am sorry," Kyo kissed her and picked her up off the couch and carried her in to the bedroom.

****************

Finals were over and they had both graduated and got residences in the same hospital. The wedding was only 2 months away and Tohru had started to worry about everything. Luckily Saki and Arisa were there to help her through everything. They planned to have the wedding in the garden with the koi pond. Kyo was actually happy about his factor because that was his the only place that he really like out of the whole main house.

They had 5 weeks until the wedding and Tohru was going over the plans with Saki and Arisa.

"Tohru I have the best idea. There is a bridge in the garden right,"

"Yeah,"

"Great that will be part of the aisle,"

"What?"

"Well, if I remember right it is a short bridge so on one side is all the guests and on the other side is where the pagoda is, and when you walk down the aisle you walk across the bridge and meet Kyo on the other side!"

"I love it, it's perfect!"

*********************

The next few weeks they had left, they ordered and planned the rest of the wedding. Kyo tried to stay out of the house when they talked about it, but that would mean that he wouldn't be in the house until the wedding was over. But finally it was that day of the wedding. The night before Tohru slept at Arisa's house. This proved rather difficult for them because ever since that one night on the roof, they always slept together, no matter what. Through out the rest of the morning it was spent getting ready and being in the garden fixing little things here and there. Soon it was 4 o'clock which meant time for the wedding to start. The music started and the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Then came the flower girl. This made Kyo very nervous because soon he would see Tohru in her dress. Then The wedding march started and everyone stood up. Tohru came out in the most beautiful dress, with Shigure on her arm. As she walked down the aisle time seemed to slow down, this was agony for Kyo. But finally she crossed the bridge and meet up with Kyo, who took her from Shigure and Whispered in her ear, "You look stunning," Tohru smiled and they turned to face each other in front of the priest. After what seemed like eternally, they both said I do and Tohru jumped in to a kiss. They turned to face their guests and walked back down the aisle as Mr. And Mrs. Sohma. Everyone then walked through more gardens towards the banquet hall. Kyo and Tohru headed for one of the houses that Tohru had put a less extravagant dress in earlier. Once everyone was in the hall and seated Kyo and Tohru made their way over there and made their entrance. The first one to congratulate them surprisingly was Akito, who had a change in her whole personality when she found out the curse was broken. After that everyone just lined up and said congratulations and went and got food. Once everyone was done Kyo and Tohru sat down. Someone had brought them food and while they ate everyone else made toasts. The rest of the night was filled with dancing and everyone talking. Finally it was time to leave. Kyo and Tohru got in a limo that was waiting out front and drove them to the docks. Where there was a yacht waiting to take them to the private island, off the coast that the Sohmas owned. The was very quite, but when no one was around, all they did was kiss. "I'm so happy Tohru said after they got some more champagne.

"So am I," Kyo kissed Tohru one last time. They were finally here and they would be alone the whole time. Kyo picked Tohru up and carried her to the front door. They opened the door to a very spacious house that had two floors and 6 bedrooms. The butler came in and set the bags down. "Sir,"

"Hai ," Kyo set Tohru down and he turned around.

"Is there anything else I can do for you before I leave,"

"No, arigatou,"

"I will be back in 2 weeks then,"

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the butler then left. "Tohru?"

"I'm in the bedroom," Kyo walked upstairs and looked in the master suite.

*****************

The next morning Kyo woke up at 10 where Tohru woke up at noon. For the rest of the day they spent it in door watching TV. Through out the rest of the two weeks they went snorkeling, on a walk around the island, and a little scuba diving. They also had a picnic on the beach. Most of their time was spent inside or on the beach. Soon it was the end of the wonderful 2 weeks, and the butler came back and they rode back to the main land.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry to all my readers that I haven't finished this story I just got busy with work and I never got a chance to type up this story. I had it all written even though this is a short chapter I was thinking about writing a sequel but now I don't think so cause I have like 5 stories I am writing. Ok and now time for the story**

**Chapter 7~Epiloge**

Back in the city Kyo and Tohru moved in to the house that they had bought. Over the next week they worked at the hospital. They would come home put something's away and then go to bed. A couple of weeks went by before they were all unpacked. Once and awhile Uo-chan and Hara-chan would come and help and visit Tohru. One night Kyo and Tohru were watching Fullmetal Alchemist. Tohru was sitting on Kyo's lap. A commercial came and Tohru pause the show.

"Aren't you going to fast forward it," Kyo asked

"Yeah, in a sec I have something to tell you,"

"What is it are you ok,"

"Yeah, I am fine. And I…I am…I am pregnant,"

"Are you serious?"

Tohru nodded. Kyo embraced Tohru and kissed her.

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

"I am a doctor and yes the test was positive,"

"I am so happy, we now have a family,"

Tohru smiled again and kissed Kyo. Over the next couple months Tohru and Kyo told everyone. They also found out they were having twins. One boy and one girl.

They boy was named Edward, and the Girl was Sora.

To this day they are still a happy family. They had two more children. Two girls. Now they are old and have around 20 grandchildren. They lived a happy life, full of joy and love. Sora she turned out to be the cat of the Zodiac family, but she was never excluded like Kyo was. One of the other girls turned out to be the tiger.

**A/N: Again I am so sorry to all my fans that it took me this long to get out the last chapter even though it is really short. I don't think I will be writing any more Fruit Basket stories I am just not that into the series anymore. But I do have more stories coming out and I hope you read **

**them all. Please R&R**


End file.
